


An Anniversary Gift

by pornfortransguysbyatransguy (dr33g)



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Face-Sitting, Fluff, Light Bondage, M/M, Praise Kink, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, Trans Male Character, maid kink, originally i had 'dom/sub undertones' but that was foolish of me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-26 01:05:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14390934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dr33g/pseuds/pornfortransguysbyatransguy
Summary: Finally, for their first anniversary, Leo has managed to convince his siblings to have the house to himself for the whole night, and he and Takumi have something very special planned.





	An Anniversary Gift

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for taking the time to read this fic !! as a trans guy, i find porn for us... lacking, so i decided to take matters into my own hands  
> shoutout to 'the maid class', a very good kamuzero porn fic, for making me aware of my own maid kink. before i didnt know and now im constantly aware. every day. all the time.  
> anyways, where i live, the age of consent is 16, and both boys are above that age, as am i  
> so lets get this party started.  
> also this fic is basically just me writing self indulgent porn. all of this is a direct callout @ myself for my kinks. rip me i guess

Leo is practically vibrating with nervous energy. There's a smile on his face and a churning in his gut.

It's his anniversary with Takumi, and their plans for the evening are something he has been looking forward to for a month.

He had managed to convince his siblings to leave them alone for the night, though Camilla winked at him as she left, which made him flush. But nothing could ruin this.

They spoke about it beforehand, talking about what they were into and what was a turn-off. Leo had been pleasantly surprised to find that they shared matching concepts of what was sexy, and what really wasn't. Both had been adamant that the other person must clearly be having a good time for anything to continue, and that there would never be any kind of play that possibly made the other seem unhappy. Leo got pleasure from seeing his partner enjoying himself and was not about to have anything otherwise occur in their night of fun.

Luckily, Niles had everything they would need for this night, as Leo was sure if he tried to buy anything, his siblings would've found out and tried to stop him, or ask him about it, and he really wasn't about to talk to them about his kinks. That would be mortifying.

Right now, Takumi is in the bathroom, getting ready, and Leo is sitting at his desk, pretending to read, when in reality he is just thinking about what he had ahead of him. He is already feeling the pleasure pool in his... 'Dick', and he is wet at the thought of what was to come.

Leo hears the door behind him as it creaks open, and he turns to see what must be the sexiest sight in the universe.

Takumi is in a complete maid's uniform, his hair in his regular ponytail, and he is flushed and looking like he's done something wrong. Leo is practically drooling at the sight. He has never seen his boyfriend looking better than he does right now.

"M-My prince, I have completed all that you asked of me," Takumi says, face steadily getting redder. Leo practically melts at the sight. Instead, he gnaws at his lip and walks over to Takumi, giving him a sultry look.

"My my, you finished so quickly, and you will be rewarded for it. But why is it that you look as if you have done something wrong, hm?"

"I-I... May have broken a plate... I'm sorry, milord..." Takumi turns his head in fake embarrassment and shame. He's not the greatest actor, but Leo can't find it in himself to care. 

"Oh? Well, then, because you did everything so quickly, but broke a plate, I guess we'll just have to add a bit of punishment to your reward. But, I don't see why it would have to be a harsh one."

"Oh, you are so kind, milord! Thank you!" Takumi looks genuinely excited, seeing as they both know exactly what is in store for tonight. If the dress he was wearing wasn't so poofy, Leo is sure he'd see the signs of a hard-on.

Leo chuckles and says, "Now, shall we get started?" He quirks his head in the direction of the bed. Takumi's eyes light up with lust as he practically sprints the few feet to the bed. Leo almost laughs, but he finds himself just as eager, grabbing the lube and braided rope from under his bed, where they were taped to the frame for safe keeping. As he pulls them out, he hears a quiet whine from Takumi.

"Eager, are we?" Leo says with an amused lilt. He finds Takumi laying on the bed with his knees bent and legs already slightly spread. Part of Leo wants to skip everything else and fuck him as he is, but he knows it'll be better if he waits.

"Yes, very much so." Leo chuckles at the response, but it gets caught in his throat when he sees the look Takumi is giving him. His eyes are hooded, his face is red, and his mouth is wet. Leo is pretty sure he's never been this turned on in his life. He can't help but kiss him deeply as he places his arms around Takumi's back, holding the rope in one of them. Takumi whines, loud and desperate, as he feels the cord near his wrists. They are both into bondage, with Leo loving seeing his partner at his whims and Takumi loving to feel powerless, and Leo nips Takumi's lip as he ties the knot. It doesn't need to be tight, as Takumi isn't actively going to try to escape the knot, just enough that Takumi feels restricted and out of control. 

Once the knot is secure enough, Leo says, "Your punishment is that you can't touch me with your hands. You're going to have to beg for everything you want tonight. How does that sound?"

"P-Perfect, milord!" Takumi looks so far gone that Leo is practically dizzy with lust. He crushes their mouths together, and even though it's really uncoordinated and kinda spitty, they both moan a bit. Leo breaks the kiss and begins nipping down Takumi's throat, causing Takumi to whine. "P-Please don't tease me, milord."

Leo says, in the most teasing voice he has, "Oh? But that's half the fun~ Plus, I seem to recall saying you would need to beg, tonight, my darling."

"P-Please oh please, touch me," Takumi practically blurts. 

"Where?"

"Please touch my cock!" Leo smirks and puts his hand underneath Takumi's skirt, letting only his pinky finger brush against the bulge in Takumi's panties. Takumi moans behind clenched teeth and it makes Leo's mouth water. "Please touch me more. Please please please please I beg of you. Milord, ple- _eeeeease,_ " The second half of that last word becomes a whine as Leo uses three of his fingers to push on Takumi's cock, rubbing against it through the lace. That whine does all sorts of things to Leo's head, and he finally relents, pulling up all of Takumi's skirt so it pools around his waist, exposing the black, lace panties that Takumi's wearing. The sight of his boyfriend, in a maid's uniform, with his cock straining against his lace panties, eyes shut in pleasure, hands tied, almost makes Leo come right there. It is, without a doubt, his biggest fantasy, right in front of him. Leo groans and grabs the lube as he frees Takumi's cock from his panties. 

"What do you want, darling?"

"I want you to put me inside of you! Please, my prince, please!!" Takumi whines. Leo smirks. 

"That's just what I was hoping to hear." Leo pours a liberal amount of lube onto Takumi's cock. Takumi hisses at how cold it is, but he's enjoying it, so Leo moves forward, and basically rips off his pants and shirt, leaving him in his boxers and his binder, his half tank, as he knows Takumi likes to see as much skin as Leo is comfortable showing. He takes off his boxers and positions himself, looking directly into Takumi's eyes, smirking. He wants to see exactly how this affects him.

Leo takes his time sinking onto Takumi's cock. The lube is cold but the dick is throbbing and, while it is a bit of a stretch, he was already loose from the previous display. Takumi whines the whole time, and while Leo tries his hardest to maintain the smirk, he ends up groaning in pleasure as well, face melting slightly at the feeling of his boyfriend's cock stretching him. Once Takumi is fully inside of him, Leo resists the urge to do anything but just sit there and wait.

"Mm... Move," Takumi groans out, panting.

"Beg for it, slut." Takumi's face gets infinitesimally redder and his cock throbs. Leo feels a burn in his chest, a warmth. They both get off to dirty talk, and seeing his boyfriend so turned on is making him overwhelmed with lust and love.

"Please please please, milord, I beg of you, move." Takumi continues to beg, but it turns into a choking noise as Leo finally moves his hips up and down Takumi's length. Leo moans as well, though he knows Takumi is enjoying himself more. Luckily, they have plans to remedy that later. But for now, Leo focuses on moving as slowly as possible to maximize the experience for the lovely person beneath. Takumi is panting and whining, and it's making both Leo's cunt and mouth wetter. He leans down and begins whispering in his lover's ear.

"I bet you broke that plate on purpose, slut. Just wanted me to punish you during sex. You like being tied up like this and begging, don't you? What a depraved disgusting creature. It's good you are such a great fuck, or I wouldn't keep you around." Takumi is getting closer, Leo can tell. His whines are breathless and ragged. But, he has the focus to say exactly what they planned, and it makes Leo's hips buck and his mind hazy.

"You are amazing, milord. Per-Perfect, and, hng, snug around my cock. So wonderful, sso, hah, handsome. G-Gorgeous, truly. The most beautiful man I've ever, haaaan, s-seen." Leo whines, half-stuttered moans coming out of his mouth. He wishes he wasn't into being praised, but he so very is, and it's lighting his loins aflame with even more heat. 

"Say you love me, whore," he whispers, barely able to speak without it just turning into a moan.

"I love you, mil-" Leo begins moving faster than he has the whole night, causing Takumi to choke. A few moments pass, then, " _Leo_ ," and Takumi is coming in him, warm and thick and Leo groans. He's on birth control to keep his periods regular, so he isn't worried about that, and he just focuses on the feeling of it inside him.

Then, comes _his_ part of the deal.

"Ah, seems you've made a mess. Care to clean it up?" Leo says with a smirk. He moves from Takumi's dick to his mouth and the second he feels Takumi's warm tongue inside him his tone changes to breathing moans and gasps. The only thing keeping him grounded is the hand that winds up in Takumi's hair to tug, causing a deep vibration that makes him keen. Takumi isn't exactly masterful in technique, but getting eaten out always feels absolutely heavenly as long as Leo hasn't worn out his clit beforehand, and he made sure to be as oversensitive as possible for tonight. He's almost drooling at the feeling, warm and rough against his clit, and Takumi is sucking _hard_ and Leo is melting like a piece of chocolate in a microwave on the high setting. It doesn't take him long before he comes hard and he gets off, hah, of Takumi's face. He takes a glance and notices Takumi is hard again. "Oh, seems you're raring to go again. What a slut. Care to see how to clean up a mess properly?" He gives Takumi a sultry look, but he's clearly also saying, _'This is unplanned, are you alright with it?'_ Takumi nods like his life depends on it. Leo's smirk grows as he maneuvers to Takumi's cock and gives it a long lick, already bitter and slightly tangy from the both of their juices. Takumi groans loud, as he always does, and Leo finds himself laughing as he takes the head into his mouth. All of Takumi's noises are incredibly hot, but sometimes he can't help but find them amusing for how debauched they sound. He's tempted to untie Takumi, as Leo absolutely adores having his hair tugged when he gives Takumi head, but he knows Takumi enjoys the helpless feeling, so he leaves it, for now, instead focusing on licking and sucking on his boyfriend's length.

"Milord, you feel absolutely lovely. So perfect. So, hnngnngn, handssssome, ha-ah." Leo couldn't help the light moan that came from his throat, but he could tell Takumi didn't mind due to the whine that came out of his own mouth. Leo begins placing his hands on Takumi's hips, though he knows that Takumi is stronger than him, to keep him from bucking, and Leo prepares himself. Luckily, due to a strange habit with a weird necklace from middle school, he doesn't have much of a gag reflex, so after a moment, he takes all of Takumi's cock into his mouth, almost sneezing from the feeling of the pubic hairs tickling his nose. He's infinitely glad he doesn't because that may have caused him to bite his boyfriend's dick off, but he takes another moment before continuing to assure it doesn't happen, mostly focusing on sucking and licking, but occasionally taking the whole length down his throat. Takumi is already overstimulated from before, so it isn't long before he hears a stuttered cry of his name and the bitter taste of cum fills his mouth. He takes care to swallow the whole thing and stands up, smirking.

"See? I prevented the mess before it even had a chance to occur. Much better than having to deal with the aftermath, no?" He presses his lips sweetly to Takumi's, placing his arms on Takumi's straining biceps. He whispers, "Are you alright?"

"Never better." Leo smiles, a real one, bright and loving, as he takes care to untie Takumi. "I didn't tie them too tight, did I?"

"Too loose if you ask me." Leo lightly bumps their foreheads together, like a cat.

"Kinky," Leo laughs.

"As if this whole thing wasn't one big kinkfest." Leo rolls his eyes affectionately and presses one more lingering kiss to his lover's mouth. 

"Change into your pajamas, I imagine that they are much more comfortable than the outfit I asked you to wear." _'And just as sexy on you.'_

"You'd be surprised, it's actually softer than I thought it'd be," Takumi replies as Leo gets off the bed, him following. Takumi takes no time in undressing so he's only wearing the black lacy panties, which makes Leo flush. He takes an appreciative glance which makes Takumi laugh. "I know you are always raring to go when it comes to me, but I am done for the night."

"I know, I know. You're just so hot, what else am I supposed to do but appreciate what you have?" Takumi flushes then, embarrassed, and shoves Leo's face playfully.

"Whatever." Takumi's smiling, and Leo knows it's because he's taking it to heart, just a little. Leo pulls a fresh pair of underwear on and then a pair of boxers. He takes off his binder, purposefully slouching into his dresser drawer as he pulls out a loose t-shirt and puts it on. His breasts may have been something Takumi has seen many a time, but that doesn't mean being without his binder is any more comfortable than it ever was. When he's dressed, he turns to find Takumi in his standard plaid PJ shorts and a baggy white tee with the character 麻. Takumi still won't tell him what it means, but he has a feeling it's something stupid, seeing as Hinoka always cackles when she sees it. Leo quickly gets into his bed, waving Takumi to join him. His boyfriend takes little time to and then says, "I had a lot of fun tonight. Happy anniversary, Leo. I love you."

"Happy anniversary, Takumi. I love you, too." They kiss, and then Takumi reminds him to take out his contacts and take off his headband. Leo embarrassedly completes the two actions then returns the bed. He frowns playfully at Takumi's laugh at his boyfriend's forgetfulness. "Good night." He pouts and shoves his head into the pillow, though he is clutching Takumi like a lifeline. 

Takumi turns off the nights, presses a kiss to his hair, and says, "Good night." Takumi slides deeper under the covers and places an arm around Leo before they both drift off to sleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading ! please leave a comment or kudos, they make my heart sing ! i know this fic isnt exactly peak smut but it is my first time writing it, so i think i have a valid excuse. hopefully.  
> i take suggestions as well, so if you like this and want more porn about trans guys, feel free to hmu here or @henricken on conversations2.me. or ask for my discord  
> seeing as ao3 doesnt let me hide my main pseud from here, please please pleeease do not talk to me about nsfw on that account. i want to keep the two very separate if i can. i hope u understand....  
> also, if ur curious, the character on takumi's shirt is mandarin for hemp. he has a weed shirt. yes i know its mandarin rather than japanese but i know mandarin (im learning it in school) and i find it funny. im sorry im a doofus  
> anyways, hope u have a good day!


End file.
